Lost planet  Akrid The Ancient Race Cpt, II
by Auzie
Summary: This is a Fan-based Fictional story following Camor Auztratus and his team lost in space and out of time by hundreds of years, long after NEVEC took the Military contract to explore E.D.N III    Chapter II - Akrid - Down with that!


**Lost Planet - Akrid the Ancient Race**

Coming out of Cryostats in the cold space station orbiting 'E.D.N III' Camor found himself dazed and confused his limp body slid from the tube onto the dark floor his eyelids battering as his mind was fighting the sleep status, such a long time in Cryo because the ships core FTL was shutdown remotely, the rooms lights flickered into life illuminating the medical bay it was clean and un touched from the day the unit was frozen, the cough of Camor reluctantly throwing up plasma from the status process resulted in the smell that awoke the man from his breakdown his body was week but still enough fight to roll over from the smell as he slid the gel husk attached to his body fractured and broke away ripping the dead layers of skin from his body, Camor curled into a fetal position making the husk like shell break away leaving years worth of dead skin looking like an exo-suit, the sudden hiss of atmospheric air steamed the room as the command computer crunched terabyte after terabyte of information regarding life support and body scans of the others in transport, Camor's Status was premature for the soul purpose of his training, the time it would take him to regain information from such a sleep would be necessary for the mission his position marked on the monitor as the view spread out from a topographic map to a station layout floor by floor Medical personal where being awaken one by one to ensure the commands systems where working sections of the station where marked red and where flashing with warnings trailing off to detailed analysis of the compartments situation and results the cause and the needed repairs, on hold and directly after the Medical Staff where awoken the list on the led plate next to it where loading Engineers and Personal in priority disregarding and exchanging the old Defrost manifest with a tailored new one,

_Life Support - Nominal_

_Defrosting Process - Functional_

_Current Defrosting - Malfunction…_

The Computers Voice sounded scratchy as it relayed updates verbally into Camors presence, with out a response the computer ticked over its responses and commands

_Sir…  
Captain…_

_Doctor Camor Auztratus_

Camors body reacted to his name his eyes came into focus one much quicker then normal, the scans from the computer evaluated his response time and reactions it noted his hand and toes with their movement along with the dilution of his irises, the overall calculations displayed on the screens now lit up and medical calculations scanned his body using the ships remote scanners the screen brought up the harmonizer remote activation cracking the firewall barrier and relaying a direct charge into Camors Harmonizer the T-Gen absorbed by Camors Harmonizer the cable attached to the core detached and the harmonizer activated the beginning functions his device hissed into activation charging the synthetic energy into his body his muscles reacted to the energy pulling at his tendons and engulfing his face in pain

_AHHHH_

Camor's groaning scream was of pain and torment but the result was perfect

_Response Normal Awaking Core Engineer Sargent Jupit Riley_

Communication stopped removing the static noise, time had passed when the security monitor flickered as the stations defenses came online drones where dispatched to evaluate the damaged sections allowing adequate information to be available for the engineers when their operational, Camor struggled to stand straight his body inactive for so long caused him to shake uncontrollably he used his hand to steady himself on the examination table as he stood slowly his head dropping occasionally followed by his body as he turned himself straining his arms to stay straight whilst sitting on the table and lifting his hand that shook in jittering motions in front of his face clearing his throat of what plasma had built up in his neck he gagged throwing up the slime onto the floor

_Command, Mission situation_

Camor spoke stuttering slightly but regaining his voice with each word, the static sounds grinding in the room as the response was calculated and spoken in order of importance

_Compartments failure loss of thirty-two civilians and four enlisted military officers, engineers premature awakening due to core system failure command authorization codes 99123 Dash 632 life support nominal completion of defrosting functional but requires senior medical attention defrosting of Head Naomi hunter failed fracture in status unable to defrost vital signs critical as of two weeks ago during initial defrosting failure to complete and sanitize resulted in the refreezing of Head Naomi Hunter, malfunction and resulted in death. logical step to proceed with functional plan, mission date 173, Location E.D.N III Orbital rotation confirmed Captain delayed for defrosting due to damaged sections leaking pressure, FTL core failure shutdown resulted in mission date 55, Command activated main drives and correcting of trajectory to E.D.N III Energy Reserves at Minimum Power Reserves at 35.1 Percent, Computer drive nominal mission directive complete awaiting activation of command two._

The Voice stopped and the command system lit up on the easiest screen for Camor to see the launch of First Contact, with starting position at Planet Earth in the local cluster before FTL trailing off catching the edge of the screen where it panned out to see the mission date tick over quickly to the numbers 55 where the screen focused in and showed video footage of the FTL drive exploding sending shock waves through the ship part of the engine system was ripped from the ships side and several compartments where ruptured the quick sealing of the hatches stopped the implosion of the ships hull crushing the station while the drive was reconfigured the ship changed direction and started its advance to E.D.N III the time ticked slowly over as Camor watched the screen still his body shook but from the cold now not from the status, his syndrome had subsided

_Stop_

Camor spoke raising his harmonizer up lifting a small frame he tapped the shell of the Harmonizer the frame lit up and began showing boxes Camor tapped a few on the frame before he turned to a sliding compact block that slid from the wall his name written on the block he walked over slowly taking with him a standing tray that rolled across the metal floor to balance himself he dressed himself and pulled out his PDA switching it on he was focusing on his memories none from earth where there but he could remember the training drilled over and over into his mind, weapons training medic training and his appointed position as First contacts department head for Military medics, Breathing deeply he shook off the cold and felt ready for duty.

* * *

-This is the first of possibly many, Responses and idea's for direction welcome, LP/FF


End file.
